


Do Not Test Me, Maximoff.

by BAD268



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: The reader suffers from amnesia, and Peter helps her regain her memories.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Do Not Test Me, Maximoff.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@megthemewlingquim on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40megthemewlingquim+on+Tumblr).



> Do Not Test Me, Maximoff. (peter Maximoff X Reader)
> 
> Fandom: Marvel/X-Men
> 
> Requested: Nope
> 
> Warnings: Psychokinesis is practically telekinesis.
> 
> W.C. 2265

“I said don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“I took that as a challenge. Plus, you can't be mad at me because you would have done the same thing, Silver Boy.” I had beaten my boyfriend, Peter’s, PacMan high score. Needless to say, he was pretty livid. Not at me, more on the fact that I was able to beat his score. “You always beat me in my games, and for once, I can say that I beat the ‘great’ Quicksilver in his most prised game.”

“You are so lucky that I love you,” he said as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He turned me around to face him using his super-speed and kissed my nose before my lips. He moved us over to the small couch that was in his room/basement with his speed, and he hovered over me before leaning into my ear. “I’m so glad we don’t have a mission. Finally, a day off just for us, especially on our anniversary.” 

“You are going to jinx us, Peter. We are still technically ‘on-call’ as Professor Xavier put it.” He cringed when I brought up our teacher. He groaned, and laid on top of me, seemingly trapping me between his body and the couch. I laughed at him before using my psychokinesis to lift him off of me and onto the floor as I got up, and ran up the stairs and out to the front yard with Peter following, running at normal human speed. We ran a few laps around the tree in the yard before I began to climb the tree. Peter laughed at me before following suit. Once we got to the top, we sat on a strong branch. Peter leaned against the trunk with me sitting between his legs with his arms wrapped around my shoulders and waist. 

“You run slow, I want you to know that.” He rested his head on my shoulder while looking at my face.

“You want me to start teleporting on you? I will, do not test me, Maximoff,” I turned to look at him before kissing him again. We pulled apart when I heard a car coming down the block and not too long after, I heard Charles’s voice.

“Lovebirds, we have a mission. Be aware that this one is dangerous, you two,” rang in our heads. The two of us rolled our eyes as I grabbed onto Peter, so he could get us down quickly and take us to the site.

“On our way, Charlie. Where are we going?” I telepathically responded.

“The dump off of the I202, east side, past the underpass. Also, what did I tell you about calling me Charlie, (Y/N)?”

“‘It is not professional to refer to your teacher by their first name,’ Sorry Professor X,” I replied sarcastically. “You’ve already told me three thousand times, X.”

We made it to the site in less than ten seconds, a new record for Peter, and we spotted Scott and Jean over by the building. They already had their mission suits on and were already kicking Apocalypse's ass. Instead of getting our own mission suits on, we jumped into action immediately. Peter dropped me off by Scott before taking off towards Erik and Pyro. 

“Where’s X, Summers?” I shouted over the fight. Scott semi-glanced at me as he put his glasses.

“Apocalypse tried to kill him. Last I checked, Jean was trying to heal him. Why’d you two take so long?”

“It was our off day and anniversary, Scott. What do you think we were doing?”

“I don’t want to know the details of your sex lives.”

“That is not what I meant, Summers.”

“Hey, enough crude jokes, Scott, and more fighting guys,” Jean said from above us.

Before either of us could react to Jean, I saw something hurling its way towards Scott. I pushed him out of the way; this effectively knocked me out cold.

~~  
“You’re so stupid, but I love you. I’m stupid. I saw Erik throw that metal piece in your direction, but I didn’t think it could hit you. I’m sorry; I promised to protect you when we started dating, and now I broke our promise. God, I’m sorry, (Y/N).” I heard as I slowly began to wake up. I did not know who was talking, and I didn’t understand what the weight on my forearm or holding my hand was. I started to open my eyes, but immediately stopped once I noticed the brightness of the room. The weight on my arm lifted, so I assumed that person either noticed my minuscule movements or they were watching my face and noticed the expression I made when I attempted to open my eyes. “I’ll get the light, babe.”

I felt him get up, and the heat from the person holding my hand disappeared. I heard them move faster than light to get to the light switches as soon as possible, and I also hear lots of equipment fall to the flood. Through my eyelids, I noticed the lights become substantially darker, and I heard multiple sets of footsteps.

“Peter, what did we say about using your mutation in the lab?” I heard another person in a wheelchair say to ‘Peter’ in an “I’m about to lecture you” voice. I started to open my eyes, and I looked confusedly at the boy with silver hair who hung his head lowly.

“If you’re going to give him the talk, Charles, can you do it in the hall or something? I have a critical patient who is awake, and I do not think she would like to hear her professor arguing with her boyfriend,” Another person with blue fur said as he approached me. My eyes shot over to the man in the wheelchair. I looked around the room trying to remember where I am when the boy with silver hair ran to stand on my right, holding my hand in both of his.

“Oh my god, are you okay? I’m so sorry for letting this happen to you. Do you need anything? Are you feeling okay? Does anything hurt? Can I get you anything-” 

“Maybe try not to overwhelm her with a load of questions as soon as she wakes up,” The man with blue fur interrupts ‘Peter’. “Now, I’m going to examine her while you go to the kitchen at normal speed, and make her food or something.”

The silver-haired boy nodded before taking off. The professor, as the blue man referred to him as, had wheeled himself over towards the X-Rays on my left, and he looked concerned. He looked back over to me with worried eyes and moved towards my bedside. The blue man had walked away to grab some equipment for who knows what. He approached me with a weird spike with a flashlight when I flinched away from him.

“What are you going to do with that, blue boy?” I said, horrified, which caused the two looked at each other confused as their eyes widened, and they looked over at the X-Rays again.

“What do you remember?” The guy in the wheelchair said while he faced away from me. The blue man walked away towards some of the other equipment as he searched for something.

“What do you mean ‘what do you remember’? I remember every-” I stopped. I tried to think of anything, my name, birthday, parents, friends, anything, but I came up empty. I felt tears falling down my face at this realization.“I don’t remember anything.” 

“You are going to be fine. Blue boy, as you called him previously, is going to see if this is permanent. I, personally, don’t believe it is,” the man in the wheelchair spoke again. This time, he wheeled over to be on my left. 

“What if I don’t? Also, why are there so many voices in my head?”

“That’s your conscience,” I could tell he was lying about something, but I didn’t push it. “Here, this helmet can make them quieter.” He put the metal contraption over the bandages on my head, and the voices stopped.

“Thanks.”

“Charles, you may want to see this,” the blue man said from the other side of the lab. They were talking quietly, so I couldn’t understand what they were saying. I looked over to the door, and I saw two people standing out in the hall. One was a tall boy with weird red glasses while the other was a tall girl with reddish-brown hair. They walked in once I had eye-contact with the girl, and the two men continued discussing things, not noticing the entrances of the teens.

“Hey, (Y/N), you’re looking better, but next time, let me take the hit. You got whacked in the neck, could have paralyzed you like Charles,” the boy with the red glasses laughed but stopped when he noticed I wasn’t laughing with him. “You good, (Y/N/N)?”

“Scott, she doesn’t know who we are,” the girl whispered to the boy with red glasses, ‘Scott. I took off the helmet since it was hurting my head. The girl’s eyes widened when she looked at me. “She doesn’t remember any of us.”

“Even Peter? He thinks he’s making her favorite food as a makeup from their anniversary.” I looked at them, confused. _Wasn’t Peter the silver-haired boy?_ The girl just shook her head in response.

“What anniversary?” I noticed the two by the equipment had stopped talking and began to walk over to my bed.

“Yours and-”

“No ones. Scott, we can’t tell her anything. She needs to remember it on her own.” The girl covered the guy with the red glasses’s mouth before he would say who the other person in the relationship was. 

“That's another thing,” the blue boy began. “She may never remember.”

~~~  
**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Peter had been miserable. Firstly, he had to deal with having a mission on his two year anniversary. Secondly, he let his girlfriend get hurt on said mission. Third, his girlfriend’s memory was swiped during the impact. Lastly, he blamed himself for all of it.

Scott and Jean had to break the news to Peter when they found out that she may never remember him. He was cooking, more like putting in the effort to cook spaghetti decently, and humming (Your Favorite Song) since he had heard it so many times. They told him, and he dropped the pot of water before taking off toward the lab. You had stickers on your head, and Hank was monitoring your brain activity while you were asleep.

You, on the other hand, tried to remember anything. Parents, siblings, friends, relationships anything, but you always came up with nothing. However, there was one sentence you remembered saying;

_“I beat the ‘great’ Quicksilver in his most prised games.”_

You can’t remember the context or the game you won at. You also could not remember who Quicksilver was. You tried to ask questions, but they always answered with a generic, “You’ll find out soon enough.” 

The man in the wheelchair, you learned, is named Charles Xavier, he was your professor at this boarding school as he called it. The blue boy was Doctor McCoy. They wouldn’t let you go around the school unsupervised. They also wouldn’t let you talk to the other people that saw you when you woke up. You don’t know why, but you miss the silver-haired boy. That is what led to you walking out of the lab while McCoy thought you were asleep. You walked outside by the lake you had only seen through the window.

Being able to breathe fresh air was something new. Charles insisted you were constantly on an oxygen tank, and it always had a weird aftertaste. You walked over to a large tree and looked up into it seeing birds flying around the leaves. You giggled as some flew down past you and spun around to see where they were going. When you turned around, you saw Charles and McCoy walking, and wheeling, out of the lab. You knew they were undoubtedly looking for you, so you took off running around the building somehow not being seen by either man. 

You thought about where to go momentarily before taking a left and leaving the ‘boarding school.’ As you ran, you would feel yourself jump to a different place. One instance was when you were running away from the school and jumped to the middle of a city. You didn’t stop until you felt something familiar. After jumping a few times, you ended up stopping at a large house. There didn’t seem to be anything unique about it besides a large tree in the middle of the yard. Without thinking, you walked up to it. You heard Charles’s voice in your head, but you somehow shut him out as you began to climb the tree. Sitting at the top branch was the boy with silver hair. He looked over at you, making eye contact.

“You run slow. I want you to know that,” he said with a few tears in his eyes. Like a snap, your memories flowed back into your head up until the accident. All your moments with Peter, Scott, Jean, X and even Hank. You looked at him as you moved to sit between his legs again. He looked dumbfounded at you until you moved his arms to hold you around your shoulders and waste.

“You want me to start teleporting on you? I will, do not test me, Maximoff,” you laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
